I love you but then I hate you
by Anime4life25
Summary: Orihime hated mondays. She hated getting up, getting dressed, and Iiving with a regret every single day of her life and it all started with one little tiny lie
1. Chapter 1

Alright this guys its Anime4life25 hear! is my fist time making a fanfiction so I apologize if I am not good and sorry If Im not good!

It was monday... orihime hated mondays. She hated getting up, getting dressed, and Iiving with a regret every single day of her life and it all started with one little tiny lie.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP orihimes alarm clock went off. "Uhhhhhhh" she moaned pulling the blanket over her head. "Its monday" she said miserably. Slowly she got up rubbing her eyes and yawning at the same time. She looked over at the alarm clock it was 7:50. She was going to be late. It took her about 20 minutes to get ready and walking to school took her about 10 minutes if she ran. "Whats the point of having an alarm clock if it wakes you up but not at the right time."

Orihime got dressed, did her hair, brushed her teeth but didnt bother to eat anything and walked out the door. She didnt care about being late because she got less time away from the people that bulled her. Walking to school she saw a tall high school student with spiky orange hair and the required uniform on. It was ichigo kuroskai. She sighed remembering what had happened that day. The day she lost everyone...

flashback...

people were surrounding orihime and asking questions... lots of them. " why would you do that orihime? Was it realy you? I cant believe you did that!" She remembered seeing ichigo in the back of the crowd looking at her with hurtful and hateful eyes. He was realy mad at her and she could do a thing about it. He grabw his bag swung it over his shoulder and walked out of the room

end of flashback

orihime could hear the school bell down the street. Now she was going to be realy late it was the secound period already. She started running towards the school gate ran in and went up to the third floor where freshman went. She whent to her locker and looked at what class she was so post to be in "block b, d and f" she said to herself and grabbing the things she needed for those three classes. She sped walked down the hallway tying to hurry to her next class. She opend the door slowly causing the whole class to turn and look at her. "Sorry im late" she said to the teacher walking to her seat and placing her supplies on top of her desk. "Late again I see miss inoue" the teacher said paranoid. "Sorry... my alarm clock woke me up late" "what ever just dont do it again" "yes" she said knowing that she wouldnt keep the promise.

the bell went off. She had practically missed two whole periods. " class dismissed" the teacher said. "And orihime if you late again this week it detention" "yes sir she saud not caring to look at his face.

out at their lockers orihime looked at her schedule again

"A and C now" she grabbes her stuff for a and c block and when she closed her locker and was going to walk away she bumped into someone hard. She fell on her butt and droped everything in her hands and the person she bumped into droped everything as well. "Im sorry!" she said immediately scared that it was a bully she bumped into. Slowly she opened her eyes scanning the area and looking at tye person she had pumped into. It was Ichigo kuroskai. She was surprised. He was looking directly at her not with hatred eyes but annoyed eyes because he had fallen. " I haven't gotten attention like this and I dont know how long" she said in her head

ichigo had gotten up grabbing orihimes bookes in one hand and put out another to help her got scared and jump up. "What the hell was that for?" ichigo asked. Orihime was frozen. Was he talking to her? She looked around seeing if he was talking to anyone els. "Hello!" He said. "Wh-what" she said snapping out of it. "I asked why you got scared whwn I offer to help you up" "so-sorry I-im just not use to it". Ichigo handed orihime her books and started picking up his. Surprisingly orihime started helping him. "So-sorry I didnt mean to bump into you." "Its alright" he said looking down picking up his things. Orihime looked down as well focusing on picking up his supplies when he looked up at her like he saw something in her... in her eyes... suddenly orihime looked up causing ichigo to look back down

getting back up with their supplies orihime said "thank you ichigo." "Dont mention it" he replied. The bell when off it was the end of the day. "Bye!" She said nervously and started running towards the exit. " bye" he said quietly knowing she wouldnt hear him

So what do you think!? Did you like it?! If you did review if you'd like and if you think you could give me advice please review to! Bye for now!


	2. why you?

Alright! I'm back! Im so SORRY I haven't written in for so long! I just never had the time but now I do and I promise ill do it whenever I have time now!

Orihime sat in her bed with her pjs on looking at the ceiling with her arms behind her head and thinking about the day.

Why… why would he talk to me after everything ive done to him? Im surprised he even talked to me to be honest. But why… why him?

She asked her self the same question over and over again in her head until she fell asleep

_With ichigo_

Ichigo walked in his house with his bag over his shoulder and with a tiered expression. "Im home" he said broadly.

"ICHIGO!" his dad yelled trying to jump on him but ichigo easily hit him with his bag and caused him to go flying into the wall.

"Are you ever goin to grow up…?"

Ichigo walked up stairs and said to his little sisters "ill be down when dinner is ready"

_In his room_

Ichigo put his bag on his table in his room and sat on is bed with his elbows on his knees and his hands on his face

"Im tired" he said rubbing his eyes

_Flashback_

"_**Ichigo im so sorry" she yelled pulling on his soul reaper shirt begging him to look her in the eye but never did**_

"_**Why Orihime…?" he said with hurt in his voice and still had his head turned to her **_

"_**I trusted you" he said softly**_

"_**Im so sorry! Just please let me explain" it was then she started crying and Ichigo despised it when she cried but still didn't have the courage to look her in the eye. Ichigo clenched his fist in frustration almost causing him to bleed.**_

_**Now he was mad. He trusted her with every fiber in his being. She was the first person he went to when he need help the most. When he was lonely and had no one. He trusted her so much that it hurt. Sometimes they had silly fights but he could never stay mad at her. Not even for a minute. But this… this was different. She betrayed him, his family and his friends. He was mad and this time it wouldn't go way.**_

"_**Im done…" he said plainly. Orihime looked up and that's when he had pushed her away. Now he was looking her in the eye. It scared Orihime half to death. His eyes were cold… dark… and full his hatred. Orihime was scared and didn't know what to door what he would do**_

"_**You brought my family into this, my friends and the soul society into this mess and its all your fault!" and the worst part about it is that is my friends and I risked our lived for you and all you do is sit back and think what your next move will be!"**_

_**Ichigo walked away turning his back to her and said ill NEVER trust you again he said coldly and disappeared.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"Ichigo" Yuzu called out. "Dinners ready!"

"Ill be there in a second!" he replied. He took his head of his hands "damn it" he mumbled to himself. He thought he forgot about the situation but he new it was always in the back of his head but jut didn't want to believe it.

He got of his bed sleepily and walked down the stairs.

_**The next day**_

Orihimes alarm clock went of but this time to early. "Ahhh" she yelled will my alarm clock ever wake me up right" she said with her eyes half shut with her wrist on her for head and sighed

she got out of bed it was now 5:50. Orihime yawned scretching. "At least one thing came out of waking up early. I could go get breakfast" she said yawning again " I guess ill go to the bakery" she said putting on the required uniform on for school

**at the bakery**

orihime was at the bakery sitting at a table waiting for her number to be called so she could eat and go to school.

"Number 54" the woman said handing her the bag

"Have a good day!" Orihime replied and said "yes... you to" shyly

orihime grabbed the bag and turend around and saw a tall boy with orange hair walked into the bakery atomicly new it was ichigo kuroskai. The man that hated her...

Ichigo looked at orihime with his chocolate sleeply eyes

orihime looked away feeling that he didnt even want her near him and tryed to walk pass him and get out of the bakery but felt a hand go around her wrist and pulled her to the side of the bakery covering her mouth so she didnt scream. orihime was scaredout of her mind. She thought ichigo HATED her so why did he pull her over.

"I need to talk to you" he said looking at her dead in the eye. Why... why did you work for Azen?"

Well that's it! Hoped you liked it and please review!


	3. why did you work for Aizen?

alright i'm back! sorry i haven't written in a while. i've been really busy lately especially with school but now i got my own laptop so i should be writing more often. Merry christmas and i DO NOT own bleach

"why orihime why did you work for aizen?!" ichigo asked very pissed off

"wh-what" she said scared

"oh come on orihime stop, im not dump!"

now orihime knew what he was asking but now she was getting mad as well

"you've waited all this time to ask me about this now!" she said not yelling but in a serious tone

"yeah i did because i didn't want to be around a trader like you" ichigo said staring her right in the eye

"so why are you around me right now!" now she was crying and looking ichigo dead in the eye

Flashback

ichigo had finally made it to Hueco Mundo to save orihime and was running to her to save her

"Orihime!" ichigo yelled

orihime turned around to see ichigo running towards her."why did he come here" she said to herself. "hes not supposed to be here!"

ichigo had finally got to orihime and hugged her.

"i'm so glad you're safe he said into the side of her neek"

orihime was crying. not loud but just silent tears going down her face. it was then ichigo put her down and saw that she was crying.

"wh-why are you crying" he said looking her in the eyes with carrying and worried eyes

"you're not supposed to be hear you big idiot!" she yelled

"wait what" ichigo yelled back

orihime knew if she didn't lie he would just try to reason with her and he would try to bring her back home

"im so sorry" she said to herself because she knew this would break his heart and hers

"i came here on my own free will" she said to ichigo

ichigo was completely shocked. did he just hear orihime say she came here on her own free will?

"no it cant be. that cant be true!"

"i came here because i wanted to ichigo. i came here to help aizen because i wanted to"

now ichigo go pissed of. he knew what she meant.

"you mean you came here on your own free will!" he yelled

"me, my friends, the soul society and my friends risked there lives for you just to get here!"

ichigo grabbed her by her shirt and stared her dead in the eye. "look i don't care if you work for aizen or not you're coming with me back to the world of the living whether you like it or not!"

End of flashback

"fine dont tell me why. i dont care anymore."

ichigo let go of orihime and walked away

With ichigo

it was now the end of the day and ichigo was walking home from school

ichigo sighed and rubbed his head in confusion.

"why...why did she work for aizen… i don't get it"

ichigo had walked into his house still wondering why orihime had betray him… his friends.

"ICHIGO!" his dad yelled trying to jump on ichigo. but ichigo easily his his dad with his school bag

"im not in the mood old man" ichigo said walking up the stairs to his bed room

"wait ichigo don't you want dinner?" his little sister yuzu asked

"No" he replied and closed his door

ichigo sat on his bed and with his elbows on his knees and his hands on his face

"why did she cry that day?" he asked himself

BEEP, BEEP his combat pass went off it was a hollow

"damn it" ichigo said "out of all the times for a hollow to appear it had to be now"

ichigo turned into his soul reaper form and jumped out his window

he sighed "it just has to be raining doesn't it"

Please review and give me ideas if you want and ill try to the best of my ability to put it in my story and try and give me advice on my writing because i'm new at this! see ya later! and Merry Christmas!


End file.
